Tierna a su manera
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Jellal descansaba después de un duro trabajo, agradecía que el agua caliente calmara sus músculos. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que Erza era tierna a su manera, aún si ella era una borracha y enojona. Era lo que le hacía ver más tierna. [Ambientada en el arte reciente de Mashima]


_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **¡Yei! Otro fic de Fairy Tail. Saben, se me ocurrió esta pequeña historia cuando vi la pequeña historieta que había subido Mashima de Jellal y Erza, no pude evitar gritar de emoción al ver lo lindo que eran ellos dos y más Jellal quien sabe como controlar a una Erza muy borracha.**_

 _ **¡Me encantó este par! Espero que les guste y lo disfruten.**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

Jellal descansaba después de un día tan lleno de mucho trabajo de parte del gremio de Fairy Tail. Aún cuando las estrellas se alzaban el podía disfrutar de un relajante baño en las aguas termales. Había sido algo bueno hacer esa misión en conjunto cuando podía recibir un buen trato por un buen trabajo, tenía unas muy buenas regalías gracias a ellos. Y gracias al agua caliente, sus músculos se relajaban.

Un poco agotado y satisfecho, decidió cerrar sus ojos y pensar en cierta chica de cabellera roja que no había dudado en ir a ayudar cuando les pidió aquella petición. Erza Scarlet, al menos podía agradecer de pasaran un poco más de tiempo con la mujer que amaba. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordarla. Ella siempre se mostraba como una mujer, como una maga muy fuerte que podía derrotar al más grande y poderoso enemigo.

Pero de alguna manera le resultaba gracioso que cuando él aparecía en su línea de visión, a la maga se le pintaban las mejillas de un color rojo casi como su cabello y sus ojos empezarán a brillar, casi de emoción. Hasta podía jurar que se ponía un poco nerviosa, aunque podía ser temible, ella podía ser tierna de una manera que sólo el podría entender. Jellal soltó una carcajada, luego tenía que ir con ella y hablar un poco más. Volvió abrir sus ojos cuando gritos masculinos escucho.

Miro a su lado y se dio cuenta que aún estaba sólo. Volvió a escuchar los gritos pidiendo por un salvador y soltó un suspiro más antes de salir del agua y caminar a la orilla.

 **-Es hora de ir...**

Murmuró y con una sonrisa se cambió, aquellas ropas eran muy cómodas, y cepillo sus dientes antes de dirigirse a aquella habitación. Podía jurar ver entre una habitación a Natsu y Lucy en una situación un poco comprometedora. Tuvo que morderse la lengua y evitar a soltarse a reír por ver a una Lucy muy borracha trepando a un muy nervioso Natsu.

Al llegar a la habitación de donde venían los gritos, abrio la puerta y se encontro a Erza pasada de copas castigando a Gajeel y Gray quienes trataban de huir sin poder lograrlo. Tuvo que aguantar algunas risas. Camino con seguridad al ver como en la habitación de encontraban un par de botellas vacías.

Aprovecho que ella estaba de espaldas para tocar su hombro. Con su mirada enojada, ella lo vio y como si fuera por arte de magia, a la maga se le fue lo tan borracha que estaba. El sonrojo provocado por el alcohol, los ojos brillando y tartamudeando con nerviosismo, fue lo que le provocó ternura a Jellal. Pareciera como un cachorrito hubiera hecho un desastre y cuando vio a su amo, su mirada le pedía perdón por el desastre.

O eso era lo que más o menos podía imaginar.

 **-Ya fue mucho castigo para ellos Erza...** -Le palmeo la cabeza con tranquilidad. -Discúlpate con ellos

 **-Lo siento...** -Hablo Erza con nerviosismo antes de soltar risitas.

 **-Lo se y se que se lo merecieron pero es hora de que vallas a descansar**

Erza sólo asintió con la cabeza, con cuidado Jellal se levantó y ayudó a levantar a la maga. Cuando Jellal vio a sus dos compañeros, estos no creían lo que miraban, este sólo alzó sus hombros antes de salir de aquel lugar.

 **-Lamentó darte mucho problemas...** -Hablo con pena aunque Jellal podía apostar que aún seguía un poco borracha. **-Se que no se merecían eso pero quería más alcohol**

 **-Tranquila, fue divertido ver como los asustabas** -Comentó antes de soltar carcajadas. **-Mañana te conseguiré más alcohol pero es hora de dormir**

 **-Pero...**

 **-Mañana hablaremos, solo quiero que descanses**

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de la chica, Jellal entró y la dejo acostada. Estaba por irse cuando sintió como era jalado, el había caído al comodo colchón. Quería conservar su poca cordura cuando la vio con sus mejillas más rojas y sus labios un poco abiertos.

 **-Quédate hasta que duerma, porfavor...**

 **-Claro** -Respondió con nerviosismo.

Sin embargo, todo se fue por la borda cuando sintió los labios de Erza cerca de sus labios. Tuvo que tragar duro y rezar que la chica ya estuviera dormida. Sin embargo, solo recibió unos cuantos besos más y un fuerte agarre a su pecho un tanto descubierto.

Bueno, que podía decir, la chica aún estando borracha o siendo una enojona, era muy tierna a su manera. Sonrió cuando la escucho murmurar entre sueños.

 _ **Bonus**_

 **-Hasta que llega nuestro héroe** -Gray bromeaba al ver un Jellal llegar con tranquilidad.

 **-No se como puedes estar tranquilo con aquel demonio rojo**

 **-Erza al fin se quedó dormida** -Jellal se sentó y recibió gustoso la pequeña copa de sake que le ofrecían. **-Ella es diferente a lo que ustedes creen**

 **-No me lo digas** -Gray hablo con sarcasmo antes de tomar de un jalón el sake que tenía.

Jellal iba a empezar hablar cuando escucharon que la puerta se habría y un muy traumado Natsu entraba. Gajeel y Gray tuvieron que evitar reírse, las paredes eran muy delgadas y habían escuchado lo que Lucy le había hecho.

Jellal palmeo en lugar a su lado y sin que se lo pidiera, Natsu se sento y empezó a tomar de la botella.

 **-¡Lucy es un monstruo!** -Lloriqueaba Natsu mientras los tres restantes se compadecian de él **-Pero mañana se dará cuenta de mi venganza**

Tuvieron un poco de miedo al escuchar aquellas palabras. Sin embargo, ahora les tocaría a ellos desahogar sus penas con alcohol. Jellal al menos agradecía que Erza fuera un poco tranquila.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Muy pronto escribire sobre la venganza que habla Natsu y que ustedes ya vieron en una historieta, aunque claro, pondré unas cosas más que les gustará.**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**_

 _ **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**_

 _ **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Sábado 13 de Enero de 2018**_


End file.
